The Luckiest Girl in the World
by mixtapes
Summary: oneshot. In Lilly's opinion, Miley is the luckiest girl in the world. But that just might change when Lilly crosses paths with her favorite Jonas Brother. LillyJoe


--

**the luckiest girl in the world**

--

Miley was the luckiest girl in the world.

At least, Lilly thought so. She tried not to be jealous of her best friend too often – after all, Miley was nice enough to give her an alias and let her tag along to numerous super cool events, like award ceremonies and concerts and parties. But it was hard not to be envious of Hannah Montana. Everyone loved Hannah Montana. She was talented, pretty, fun, and admired by a crazy amount of people. And especially when Miley was sporting some exceptionally fashionable outfit and her blonde wig and rocking out on stage, surrounded by screaming fans who were ecstatic to just catch a glimpse of her, Lilly found it hard to swallow her jealousy.

"I can't believe you're about to perform with the Jonas Brothers." Lilly pouted and discreetly adjusted her bright hot pink wig before crossing her arms. "You're about a half a concert away from performing with the cutest and most talented and popular guys ever, and you're not even nervous. Life sucks."

Miley – dressed as Hannah, of course – gave her a small smile and nudged her playfully. "Don't be a spoilsport, _Lola_," she teased, taking off her headset. "I promise you'll get to talk to them too, after the concert. Okay? And then this whole thing will be over and we can analyze every single little thing they said to us. Right?"

"I guess." Lilly couldn't manage to return to the smile. Instead, she sighed longingly and directed her gaze at the sound system nearby. "But it's not like they'll even notice me when they've got _Hannah Montana_ to keep them busy."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miley cried, rolling her eyes. "You'll see. They won't even see me, they'll be trying so hard to impress you." She winked, but her attempt to make her best friend smile was futile. "Come on Lola. Cheer up! I have to go back on stage and finish up the concert before the Jonas Brothers can make their big appearance. You hang out backstage, okay?"

Lilly nodded glumly. "Good luck." Miley smiled her thanks and ran out to get her microphone checked one last time. Lilly sighed again and headed for the lounge backstage, where she planned to do nothing but mope on the couch as she listened to Miley perfectly belt out song after song. She made her way over to one of the black couches, plopping down and suppressing yet another sigh as Miley sang the opening notes of "Life's What You Make It". She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, trying to forget about being jealous. It was stupid to lament over something that was inevitable, and she really should –

"Oh hey. Mind if I hang out over here?"

Lilly's eyes snapped open and she warily focused her attention on the intruder, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. Joe Jonas had just walked into the room. Joe Jonas wanted to sit down in the same room that she, Lilly Truscott, was in. Joe Jonas wanted to hang out around her.

It was incomprehensible and completely, utterly insane.

He was still staring at her in all his gorgeous glory, still waiting for an answer. Lilly blinked a few times, her face coloring. "Uhm ...I, uh... I mean. Yeah." She mumbled lamely, wanting to look away but finding herself memorized. Oh god, why did he have to be so darn cute?

"Thanks." He smiled at her, a heartbreaker's smile, and then easily sat down on the couch right next to her. "So. What's up?"

He did not just ask her that. Joe Jonas seriously did not ask her what was up. She was going to _die_. Like her brain could form a coherent sentence while he was anywhere in her vicinity. "Uhm. Uhm. I'm... uh. Nothing." She could feel her face flush even brighter, and cursed her lack of intelligence.

"Oh crap," he said suddenly. "I must be freaking you out. Sorry. I forgot again. I'm Joe Jonas." When she stared at him blankly, he continued, grinning, "I always forget to introduce myself. It's so stupid. I just have this habit of jumping right in. It's seriously so lame, but I can't help it."

Lilly hadn't thought it possible for her cheeks to get any redder, but once again, she was sorely mistaken. Her cheeks were so red, they were practically _purple_. "Um, that's okay," she finally managed shyly. God. Something was seriously wrong with her. She normally could never stop talking.

"So you're Hannah's friend? It's Lola, right?" Joe elaborated. "I remember you. I've seen you with Hannah a few times..."

Lilly could feel herself melting. "You _remember_ me?" she gaped, feeling flattered and surprised. "That's so cool!" Slowly, she felt her shyness evaporating. Joe Jonas remembered her name! She wanted to stand up and blast _High School Musical_ songs and dance around. Abruptly she just felt ridiculously lighthearted.

"I never forget a pretty girl." He winked. Then he paused, before adding, "And besides, you have _pink hair_. That's unforgettable."

"I'm a big fan," Lilly blurted out, now at ease and back to her normal self. "Your music is amazing."

Joe grinned. "Thanks. Your hair is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything so pink."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Stop making fun of my hair!" she complained, mock-glaring at him.

"Sorry, what was that? I can't _hair_ you."

It was such an absurd and lame joke but so incredibly _Joe Jonas_ that Lilly laughed out loud. Then she sobered up almost immediately, feigning hurt. "That hurt me in the feelings."

His grin slowly faded from his face, and it was impossible to ignore the change in atmosphere. What had been a very cheerful and light conversation seemed to take a serious tone. "So let me kiss your feelings better," he said softly, and then he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. His lips were so warm and soft and he tasted ...good.

Regardless, she pulled away after only a few seconds. "Joe –"

"Joe! Man, we were looking for you all over the place. Show time!" Nick ran into the room at that exact moment, and they both jumped, moving even farther away from each other. "Oh, hey there," he nodded at Lilly, noticing her for the first time.

Lilly mustered a small smile and turned back to face Joe, but Nick was already dragging him out of the room. He gave her a helpless glance over his shoulder before he disappeared.

--

"Man, we freaking rocked the show!"

Nick and Kevin were whooping and hollering along with Miley as they headed down to the after party in Hannah's limo. They were going to celebrate at some new delicious Italian restaurant nearby, and everyone was in high spirits after the success of the concert. Well. Almost everyone.

Lilly had been silent nearly the entire time, and she avoided eye contact with an almost as silent Joe, who she noticed was sneaking glances at her every so often, trying to catch her eye. But she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to talk. What could she say? They had talked for a few minutes and he had already tried to kiss her? What kind of guy – hell, what kind of _jerk_ – did that make him? Did he kiss every girl he flirted with? God. She needed to know why he had kissed her, he barely knew her right? But she almost didn't want to know – she didn't want to hear what she knew had to be the truth, that he was just messing with her, and of course he wasn't interested in someone like her...

She barely registered getting out of the limo, sitting down at a table, eating pizza, answering Miley's inquiries about whether she was okay with a curt nod...it just hit her as everyone else was reaching for thirds that she really, really, really wanted to get of there...

"I need some air," she choked out, pushing her plate away from her and getting up quickly, heading for the door.

"I'll come," Miley said quickly, putting down her slice.

"No, it's okay. You can eat. I just want some air," Lilly muttered, hurrying away from the table before anyone could see the tears pricking her eyes.

"She seems upset," Nick commented.

Joe hesitated for a spilt second before getting up too. "Bathroom," he mumbled, before following Lilly out the door, choosing to ignore Kevin, who called, "Hey, Joe, the bathroom's the _other _way!"

Lilly was standing outside of the restaurant, the breeze lightly brushing her hair (well, wig) away from her face. She was standing completely still, watching the cars drive by, a look of frustration on her face.

"Lola?"

She whipped around, her face registering her shock. "Joe?"

"Yeah. I wanted ... I wanted to talk to you. I know it may not be the best time, but –"

"Hey," she interrupted, putting on a smile that looked almost forced. "It's okay. I understand, you don't have to say it."

"I don't?" He repeated, relieved. "That's great. I mean, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm not the best with words. So if you already know how I feel, that helps me out a lot."

Lilly took a deep breath, keeping her smile stationary on her face. "Yeah," she said, and her eyes dropped as she stared at the ground. "Don't worry about it."

"So you feel the same way too?" Joe wondered why she kept avoiding his eyes. If she knew how he felt, then why wouldn't she look at him? Was she just shy or embarrassed? He felt confused.

"Yeah." She said again. And then she finally met his wondering stare, forcing herself to remain calm and act nonchalant. "I do. I know it was an accident. And it's okay."

Joe's relieved expression faltered. "An – an accident?" he echoed.

"Of course. You didn't mean to, right? And neither did I. I didn't even feel anything. It was just an accident."

Joe stared at her, trying to understand. "Right," he said slowly. And then he turned around and walked back inside the restaurant, leaving Lilly standing by herself, more confused than ever.

--

"Lilly! Look, it's the Hannah line!" Miley waved the phone in her best friend's face, trying to ignite some emotion. But Lilly, who normally jumped at the chance to answer the phone and talk to some celebrity, didn't even crack a smile this time. Miley sighed. Her best friend had been emotionless for the past two days, ever since the concert. No matter how many times Miley offered, Lilly didn't want to talk about anything. "Don't you want to pick it up?"

Lilly didn't even bother to shake her head. Miley sighed and answered it. "Hello? Yeah, it's Hannah. Oh hey! Nice to hear from you. Yeah. Sure. She's right here." She removed the phone from her ear and pressed it against her chest. "It's for you, _Lola_!" Miley sang out cheerfully.

"Tell whoever it is I'm sick."

"Oh come on. You're driving me crazy! This whole dark and angsty thing definitely does not suit you. Please. Answer it!"

Lilly rolled her eyes but held out her hand for the phone. "Hello?"

"Lola? It's Joe." He sounded nervous. "Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but just hear me out, okay? I was thinking about what you said at the restaurant that night ... and I don't think it's fair that I lied to you. So just listen. Please?"

Lilly sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you. I know how you feel, about the kiss being an accident and all that, but Lola, the thing was, it wasn't. At least, not for me. I know we only talked for a few minutes, and we've only talked a few times before that night, but I just ... I've never felt that way before. I just felt this chemistry with you. I felt like I've known you forever." She was silent, and he sighed. "Look, this was stupid, trying to call. I just didn't like not telling you the truth. I'm sorry I bothered you, and I'm sorry I kissed you when you didn't even feel the same way. That was messed up –"

Lilly couldn't believe it took her so long to find her voice. "Joe!"

"And I really regret – sorry, what?"

"But I do feel the same way..." She could not believe she was saying this. It was ludicrous. But here she was. And for once, she wanted to live in the moment.

"What?"

"I feel the same way," she repeated. "I was just scared that _you_ didn't."

--

"Okay, you two talked for an hour. Come on girl! Tell me something!" Miley bounced up and down, annoyed that Lilly was withholding vital information.

Lilly grinned. "Okay then. Miley, I promise I will never be jealous of you again," she declared.

"Uh huh," Miley smirked. "And why is that?"

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

--

Note: Sorry I haven't updated/posted anything for a while. I've been really busy! But I really wanted to get this up today. It's my first Hannah Montana oneshot. I'm not even sure if I really like it. But I promise plenty more Hannah Montana and HSM oneshots, in addition to an update of WYD. (Speaking of, if you're a HSM fan too, check out my other stories!) Hope you enjoyed that. Lilly x Joe is adorable!

Review?


End file.
